dsa_aachenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode X6 - Rumble in the Jungle
Rumble in the Jungle Wenn jetzt eine Riesenspinne kommt und mich mit einem Stein zerquetscht, bekomme ich die Krise ... Wobei es bisher echt gut gelaufen ist. Meine Kompetenz konnte ich mal wieder unter Beweis stellen. Ich denke, ich werde dabei bleiben, mehr Taten für mich sprechen zu lassen als leere Worte aneinander zu reihen. Selbst der Luftikus versteht langsam, dass es sinnvoll ist, richtige Magier dabei zu haben. Beim Angriff der Wilden hätte schon alles vorbei sein können. Irgendwie war ich nicht überrascht, als die Trommeln erklangen. Vielmehr hatte ich innerlich schon länger damit gerechnet, seitdem wir das erste Mal auf die Wilden getroffen waren. Dschungel eben. Deswegen bin ich lieber auf dem Meer oder in der Stadt. Tja, man kann sich seine Aufträge ja nicht immer aussuchen. Ich hoffe, das Ganze lohnt sich am Ende wenigstens. Es ist echt erstaunlich, wie unerfahren Teile der Gruppe in manchen Dingen ist. Da erklingen ein paar Trommeln und alle sind wie paralysiert. Dass ich der Expedition dann sagen muss, wie man sich sinnvoll verteidigt, ist schon ... seltsam. Nicht, dass die Grandessa auf die falschen Pferde setzt. So gern ich den Rest wieder sicher nach Hause bringen möchte - wenn es hart auf hart kommt, müssen wir die Schwachen vielleicht zurücklassen. Vielleicht ist das auch zu hart gedacht. Sie sind ja bemüht. Erstaunlich ist zum Beispiel, dass der Luftikus auf die gute Idee gekommen ist, die Fackeln vor dem Angriff der Wilden abzuschatten, so dass wir in den Dschungel sehen können, aber nicht geblendet werden. Die Angriffe selber waren hart. Aber sie waren unorganisiert. Warum sie in Gruppen zu acht kamen, verstehe wer will. Sie hätten uns vermutlich einfach überrennen können. Stattdessen schicken sie kleine Trupps, die wir einen nach dem anderen besiegen können. Und ein paar Blasrohrschützen mit vergifteten Pfeilen sind dabei. Zum Glück hat das Gift einen nur gelähmt. Sehr unglücklich, dass sich ausgerechnet die Grandessa in der ersten Angriffswelle einen der Pfeile einfängt. Das hätte übel ausgehen können. Dass sie sich nicht in Watte packen lässt, sondern sich voll reinhängt, imponiert natürlich. Alle außer den Leibwächter, der auf sie aufpassen soll ... Na gut, wir hatten ja zum Glück noch einen Heiltrank dabei - auch für Carlos, der ebenfalls getroffen wurde. Ich muss in solchen Situationen noch etwas aufmerksamer sein und die Grandessa vielleicht auch gegen ihren Willen motivieren, nicht in der ersten Reihe zu stehen. Was bei der Frau schwierig werden wird. Schon nach der ersten Angriffswelle haben wir 2-3 Söldner bzw. Träger verloren. Lucan tat mir dabei etwas Leid. Der ist so motiviert, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Aber das Material, was er zur Verfügung hat, ist einfach nicht optimal. Der Schnitter hat zum Beispiel hervorragend gekämpft, aber ich glaube, die beiden könnten noch viel besser zusammen wirken. Es fehlt an der Abstimmung, an Harmonie. Es wird vielleicht einfach zu wenig gesprochen. Die zweite Angriffswelle wurde zum Beispiel deutlich besser vorbereitet. Der Schnitter hatte die gute Idee, die Waffengifte zu benutzen. Ob die auch gegen Riesenspinnen wirken? Gegen die zweite Welle haben sie gewirkt. Ganz stark, wie die Jägerin mit ihrem Bogen umgehen kann. Alle Pfeile trafen und das Kukris hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Die Grandessa hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mal wieder in der ersten Reihe zu stehen und zunächst mehrfach gut zu attackieren. Da brauchte ich gar nicht einzugreifen, das war souverän. Einer der Söldner hatte einen weniger guten Tag. Er hatte sein Schwert fallen lassen und wurde von einem Speer durchbohrt. Schmunzeln musste ich über den Luftikus. In der ersten Reihe setzt er einen Treffer und lässt sofort alle wissen, dass er "ein Fechtheld" und einfach "großartig" sei. Wenn ich dann nach dem ersten Treffer sofort umkippe, stärkt das das Bild von einem nicht unbedingt. Man muss sich halt etwas cleverer anstellen. Zum Beispiel, wenn man wie ich von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen wird und ein Antidot dabei hat. Schmerzhaft und nervig, aber dafür bin ich nicht gelähmt ... Das war auch der Grund, warum ich meine Augen nicht mehr auf der Grandessa hatte, als sie den schweren Treffer einstecken musste. Gut, wer kann auch ahnen, dass sie im Kampf ihre Waffe verliert. Lucan, Schnitter, Diago und Torak sind dann in die Bresche gesprungen, haben die Grandessa und den Luftikus herausgezogen sowie die zweite Welle zurückgeschlagen. Die Grandessa hat dann ihren zweiten Heiltrank für den Tag verabreicht bekommen, zwei weitere von unseren Söldnern starben ... Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, spricht das ganz und gar nicht für ihre Leibwächter inklusive mir. Wenn es wirklich diese Riesenspinnen gibt, muss sie sich - auch wenn sie nicht will - einmal hinten anstellen. Makaber war es schon, als Lucan und Schnitter dann die Leichen aufgetürmt haben zu einem menschlichen Wall. "Als Zeichen für die weiteren, die kommen". Das war in der Tat ein Zeichen. Aber nicht einmal ansatzweise eins wie das, das Carlos gesetzt hat. Er hat etwas heraufbeschworen - wilde Klauen, Mäuler und Tentakel in dem freien Feld vor den aufgetürmten Leichen. Eine ekelhafte Pfütze wider den 12en. Ein passender Zufall, dass der Geweihte so krank war, dass er davon nichts mitbekommen hat ... Und ganz schön effektiv das Ganze. Wenngleich erschreckend und eine üble Gefahr, wenn man die Kontrolle über sein Wirken verlieren sollte ... Nur 3 der 8 Mohas haben sich überhaupt reingetraut. Weit gekommen sind sie nicht. Die anderen 5 haben wohl von dem berichtet, was sie gesehen haben. Denn die Trommeln verstummten ... Mit nur noch 3 gesunden Söldnern und 6 gesunden Trägern, einem verwundeten Jacinto, einer schwer verwundeten Jägerin und einem verwundeten Träger ging es dann weiter bis hierher ... Diese Spinnensinne. Sehr interessant. Wie aus dem Nichts reaktivierten sich die Sinne zeitgleich bei allen. Während wir dem Ort näher kommen, stoben plötzlich die Träger auseinander und wollen fliehen. War ihnen wohl zu viel dieser Dschungel. Kann ich verstehen, dass man in ihrer Situation Angst hat. Aber das dümmste ist es, mitten im Dschungel einfach abzuhauen und es allein und ohne Waffen zu versuchen, aus diesem Teil des Dschungels zu kommen. Diagos Lasso, Schnitters Bola und der Kampfhund haben einige von ihnen eingefangen. Aber letztlich haben wir auch keine Zeit dafür, auf einfache Träger aufzupassen ... Dann tat sich der Hang auf und wir konnten auf eine Ebene mit weniger hohen Baumriesen blicken. Torak war der erste, der den Kampfeslärm hörte. Unter uns in einer Art Grube wurde gekämpft. Salix Kukrus, ein altersgrauer eingefallener Mann, greift mit 10 Soldaten einen Trupp von 4 Söldner von Perval an. Ob der Feind unseres Feindes unser Freund ist, wussten wir nicht. Wir wussten nur, dass es dort unten Antworten gibt. Schnitter und Lucan springen in die Grube, nachdem sie von der Grandessa das Ok erhalten haben. Die beiden schlagen die letzten 4 Söldner von Perval. Dann befiehlt Kugres seinen Armbrustschützen, auf sie und uns zu schießen. Etwas unglücklich. Einen Ignifaxius enger Strahl auf seinen Kopf später hält er erst einmal die Luft an. Die Bolzen feuern seine Männer trotzdem ab. Jacinto - als hätte er nicht schon genug abbekommen - fängt sich einen genauso wie Diago und ich. Mit Pfeilen und Bolzen habe ich es nicht so. Zum Glück war nichts vergiftet. Tat nur weh ... Vielleicht hätte Kugres mal bei den Wilden nachfragen sollen was passiert, wenn man uns wütend macht. Jedenfalls ging es danach ganz schnell - zumindest für die meisten. Ein Moment, über den man hinterher schmunzeln kann, war es, als Torak auf dem Hosenboden in die Grube rutschen wollte. Blöd nur, dass sich unter ihm und nicht zu sehen das Eingangsportal in den Berg offenbare. So viel er einige Schritte auf den matschigen Boden. Tat nicht sonderlich weh, lehrt den Feind aber auch nicht das fürchten. Gut, hinterher kann man immer darüber lächeln, wenn man den Feind besiegt. Ob es an der grazilen Rolle des Luftikus lag, der anschließend seinem Gegner das Florett in den Fuß gepiekst hat, weiß ich nicht. Kugres jedenfalls hat seine Situation richtig eingeschätzt und sich nach kurzem Kampf ergeben. Dass der überhaupt noch gestanden hat nach der Flammenlanze, die sein halbes Gesicht zerschmolzen hat. Eine Frage, die ich mir nur gestellt habe bis zu dem Moment, an dem ich den in seine Brust eingelassenen Stein gesehen habe. Da wusste ich sicher, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt mit diesem Kugres ... Wirkte er erst recht weise, benahm er sich danach ziemlich töricht. Richtig dumm ist es, wenn du den Kampf verlierst und dann noch deine Gegner ausgiebig beleidigst. Das kann dazu führen, dass dir irgendwann etwas Ungutes passiert. Und so kam es, nachdem wir seine Söldner gefesselt zurückgelassen haben und mit ihm in die Höhle gingen, um Perval, Bonerat und den "Leibwächter" zu suchen. Wir kamen in eine riesige Halle, überall waren grüne Kristalle, vermutlich Smaragde. Schiefe Türme, eine ganze Stadt in Grün. Surreal. Überwältigend. Beängstigend eindrucksvoll. Rampen führten nach unten zur den Türmen. Auf dem Weg gelang es der Grandessa dem alten Kugres einige Informationen zu entlocken. Er sei hier, um "den Schlüssel zum ewigen Leben" zu finden, der dort unten auf uns warten solle. Warum wir ihn dann mit hier herunter genommen haben, fragten sich bestimmt einige. Ich habe dabei weiterhin die Augen offen gehalten. Zerplatze Kokons und Spinnenlager mit einer "Fleischsuppe" haben mir zu denken gegeben. Dazu alte, mumifizierte Leichen. Tja, und wenn du dann als Gefangener davon sprichst, dass der Stein in deiner Brust ein Fluch aus der Zeit der Vorfahren sei und du nur der Leidtragende bist. Um dann wiederum zwei Sätze später zu erwähnen, dass der Stein von deinem "Herr und Meister" stamme, der dich gezeichnet hat, dann kannst du schnell ein Problem bekommen. Vielleicht war es die aktuelle Atmosphäre, vielleicht waren es die Geschehnisse mit den Mohas im Dschungel oder der Angriff von Kugres selber mitsamt der Beleidigungen. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus alledem, was die Grandessa dazu brachte, den Lucan den Befehl zu geben. Ein Schlag, der Kopf halb vom Körper getrennt. Ein zweiter Schlag und der Kopf rollte. Danach brandeten Diskussionen auf zwischen Carlos und dem Schnitter auf der einen Seite sowie insbesondere der Grandessa auf der anderen Seite. Es wurde in Frage gestellt, wer zu welchem Zeitpunkt das Recht hat, wen zu töten. Alles dehnbar in die eine oder andere Richtung. Eine Diskussion für einen Tag in Al'Anfa. Bei einem Wein in Ruhe. Nicht für einen Tag in einer Spinnenhöhle mit mumifizierten Leichen rund um dich herum und Perval, Bonerat und dem Leibwächter vor der Brust. Und dann noch das. Er liegt vor uns. Der Purpurmantel. Die filigran gefertigte goldene Axt. Rotes Haupthaar. Seit 500 Jahren verschollen, von einem Stein zerquetscht. Er ist es, der Söldnerkönig Walkir Zornbrecht, der mit 1000 Soldaten in den Dschungel aufbrach und nie wiederkehrte ... . Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Rabenblut